buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft
Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft is The Irish VS Writer's second BAFW Description Season 1 Episode 2! Uncharted vs Tomb Raider! Two Explorers enter the cave of battle and only one will leave, Which one will it be? Battle EL DORADO - Uncharted Nathan walked the streets of the gold city - It was beautiful but he had one thing in mind, One sparkly jewel that sparkled in even the brightest areas. Soon Nathan found this large jewel lying on a pillow on a large pillar and soon he ran to the treasure "Wish Sully could see thi..." Nathan tried to say before he was kicked in the head sending him to the floor: Nate pushed himself up and saw Lara taking the jewel for herself and ran away, "Hey, lady can I have that thing back, It is mine after all!" Nathan said jokefully as he pulled out his Assault Rifle - When Lara heard this she stopped, Equipped her handguns and turned around, Aiming them at Nathan before saying "Finder's Keepers" The two starred for a couple of seconds before then their trigger fingers got itchy, and so the gunfight began... FIGHT! Bullets flew across the golden streets in all directions, bouncing off walls, the floor beneath them and even statues of leaders that died many generations ago. Lara took cover behind a bullet-torn Statue, Only leaving when she fired a couple of non hitting shots. Nathan did the same until he suddenly heard the sound of something metallic hitting his foot, A grenade. "OH SHI..." Nate exclaimed until he was sent bouncing off a wall thanks to the fiery inferno. Nate Drake had no time to react before he saw a crimson pickaxe crashing just beside his head. "Ha you missed!" Nate taunted as he then charged, Lara turned around as she began walking away: What Nate didn't know was that the assault wasn't meant to hit him - It was meant for a button to open the floor beneath him. "Oh Shit!" Nathan shouted as he leapt, It only took a second before Lara discovered that her Uncharted opponent was just behind her back, Taking a swing - Lara's other axe only met air as Nate ducked and left a right hook for her troubles. Lara stumbled before taking a swipe kick to Drake's head. Blood launched from Nathan's busted lip as he peeled over before being sent to the floor by a sweep. "asshole..." Nathan mumbled before he then saw a glock just an inch from his forehead. "Look lady, your not the first person to point a gun to my head, And trust me it won't be my last!" Nate distracted as he slowly put his hand into his pouch "But it will be your last time pointing a gun!" Nathan finished before he swiped Lara's gun away with his before firing right into her shoulder. Shouting in agony, Lara jumped away from any damage. Lara glared at her bloodied hand before jumping out of her cover to fire a shot...only to see a rocket flying towards her from an RPG. BOOM! The explosion soon sent Lara tumbling onto the floor, Nathan pursued despite the boulders falling from the roof. The Tomb Raider pushed herself up and although she was in pain, She was defending against Nathan quite well. One kick to the chest later and Nate was on his arse. "Just give up will you, You've lost!" Lara threatened as she stomped on Nathan's throat making him gag as he attempted to escape from his current predicament. "No thanks lady I'm good!" Nate croaked before he dragged a shotgun towards him and before Lara could react she was shot in the knee leaving the rest of her body to flop in a bloodied heap. Nathan Drake pushed himself up as he then began making a run for it. Lara opened her eyes and saw Nathan legging it with the treasure in his hands until she looked to her side and saw a grenade with its pin removed... KO! Conclusion The winner is Nathan Drake!Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:Death Battles Redone Category:Explorer themed Battles Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed Battles